


Adventures in Baby Naming

by lielabell



Series: Mating Habits [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Derek is secretly romantic, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Surrogacy, oh god the fluff, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick (and fluffy) look at how Ladybug, Haley, and Dee got their names.  Their <i>real</i> names.  (This fic will make much more sense if you have read Mating Habits...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Baby Naming

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA ALL THE FLUFF IN THE WORLD. I hope you like cavities, fandom, because this fic will give you them.

"It a girl!" The ultrasound technician tells them with a wide smile. 

Stiles locks eyes with Derek while Lydia squeezes his hand tight. "Laura," he says.

Derek's face sort of crumples in on itself and he lets out an almost whine, but he smiles, oh god, how he smiles. "Laura," he agrees. 

_Well, that was easy_ , Stiles thinks, then he's laughing as his husband wraps his arms around him and spins him in crazy circles around the room.

*

The ultrasound tech wiggles the wand, trying to get a clear picture. Then he lets out a pleased sound. "There we go," he says with a smile. "Congratulations, you are having a boy."

Lydia laughs, her hand cupping the naked swell of her belly. "Looks like Laura's getting the brother she wanted."

Stiles smiles at her, his hand joining hers, resting on top of their son. "A boy," he says thoughtfully. "Huh. Well, we've got months and months to figure out a name--"

Derek cuts him off with a growl. "We're naming him Genim."

"What?" Stiles recoils in horror. "No! Derek, you know I hate that name."

Derek's jaw goes tight. "Genim," he repeats, crossing his arms over his chest, that stubborn glint of his in his eyes.

"Not gonna happen. No way, no how." Stiles glares right back, crossing his own arms.

The ultrasound tech clears his throat awkwardly. "No need to make up your mind now, guys, you've still got five more months before you need to have things settled."

"We could have five _years_ as we still wouldn't be naming our child _Genim_ ," Stiles hisses between his teeth. "It's a god awful name. I wouldn't name a dog I liked _Genim._ How could you possibly think that I would want to name my child, my precious son, that?"

Derek's eyes flash and Lydia makes a distressed sound. "Stiles," she says hesitantly, but Stiles shakes his head.

"No. I refuse. I absolutely refuse." 

Derek's hands flex and he voice shakes as he says, "Genim just happens to be the name of the person I love most in this world. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all. Stiles, please. I want our son named after you." He looks so damn vulnerable, like he almost never does, hands clenching, and damn damn damn. 

Stiles groans. "But I _hate_ that name. Damn it, Derek. You know I hate it."

Derek moves almost too fast for Stiles to track, wrapping Stiles in a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispers, as he covers Stiles's face in kisses. "Thank you so much." 

"You're lucky I love you," Stiles grouses. "And I'm never calling him it. _Never._ And I want to name the next one. No matter what."

"What next one?" Lydia says with a squawk. "Who said anything about a next one?"

*

"Derika," Stiles says, a dreamy smile on his face. "We are naming her Derika." 

"The hell we are," Derek growls, his face a thundercloud. 

"Ah ah ah," Stiles shakes a finger at him. "You said I could name the baby anything I wanted. Anything. And this is what I want."

"Stiles," Derek snaps. 

Stiles gives him a hard look. "We are naming her Derika and that's final." 

"Stiles," Derek says again, this time his voice holds an edge of pleading. "Come on, that's not even a name. You made that up. There's no way that's a legitimate name for a baby." 

"It is so. It means 'gifted ruler' same as Derek does."

Lydia snorts. "Derek means 'ruler of the people,' Stiles."

"How do you even know that?" he asks, rolling his eyes a bit because come on. Lydia just gives him that smug look of hers and Stiles lets out a put upon sigh. "Alright, alright. They don't mean the same thing. But they mean pretty close to the same thing and it's totally a real name. I didn't make it up at all. And you said that I could name the baby whatever I wanted. You did."

Derek sighs. "But that was only because I thought you would take this baby naming thing seriously, Stiles. Not make it a vendetta or something."

"Genim," Stiles points out. " _Genim_. Against my will."

"Stiles." Derek sighs again. 

"No. We are naming her Derika. That's it. The end. You don't get to be the only one who plays the naming-my-child-after-the-man-I-love card, Derek. You don't."

Derek makes a huffy sound and pulls his sourest face yet, but he nods and holds out his arms. Stiles crosses the distance between them, rubbing his cheek against his husband's broad chest. "You can call her Dee," he offers.

"I guess I can at that," Derek agrees, pressing a kiss to Stiles's temple. 

_Well, that was easy_ , Stiles thinks smiling as his husband holds him tight and croons nonsense about their almost-there daughter in his ear.


End file.
